


princess

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Snark, Tumblr Prompt, unaffectionate nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We really don’t have time for you to change your outfit!" Cora snapped and Lydia whirled around to face her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** "okay! i think i've finally decided on a prompt (this took forever, just so you know). okay, cordia and just cora calling lydia princess (yeah i know such a simple prompt, why'd it take forever  >.>)"

"We really don’t have time for you to change your outfit!" Cora snapped and Lydia whirled around to face her.

"I’m not about to go trudging through the woods to hunt down some stupid fairy in my pajamas."

Cora huffed. “Well hurry up then princess, we don’t have all night.”

Lydia’s eyes narrowed and Cora could see the tension in her jaw. “What did you just call me?”

Cora smirked, knowing she’d hit a nerve and loving it. She couldn’t help it, getting Lydia all riled up was one of her favourite pastimes. It was just so _easy_.

"You heard me Cinderella, get moving. There’s a sidhe running around out there tearing up the preserve, we don’t exactly have a lot of time."

"I like to think of myself as more of a Megara," Lydia said haughtily. "And I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it anyways. Sidhe are incredibly powerful."

"They’ll be afraid of you."

Lydia disappeared into her closet, a walk-in that apparently had plenty of room for changing in. When she came back out she was in jeans and a sweater. Cora couldn’t ever remember seeing her in jeans. They made her as look… amazing.

"And why would they be afraid of me?"

Cora rolled her eyes. Honestly, wasn’t she supposed to be the smart one? “You’re a fairy of death.”

Lydia scowled. “Don’t call me that.”

"Whatever you say,  _princess_.”

Lydia threw a slipper at her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
